


Gayer Than a Pink Penguin

by Mairi Nathaira (Tara)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Generation Relationship, First Time, Humour, M/M, Masturbation, Post-War, Romance, Seven Deadly Sins, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tara/pseuds/Mairi%20Nathaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron's assumptions of Scorpius are incorrect as he goes through several revelations dealing with the seven deadly sins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gayer Than a Pink Penguin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emansil_08](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Emansil_08).



> Written for HP Rarities 2010 Fest. Many thanks to Ayla Pascal for being my idea bouncer and my beta! Also thanks to M for her encouragement!

_But he who never sins can little boast  
Compared to him who goes and sins no more._  
\-- N.P. Willis

* * *

  
**   
Prologus (Prologue)   
**

As someone from a pureblood wizarding family, Ron Weasley had never been exposed to the Muggle religion. It wasn't until he married Hermione that he began learning about the different religious ideologies that Muggles believed in. Hermione ended up telling him about the Christian virtues.

Hermione wasn't religious like those crazy followers Ron would see on the street, but her parents were religious, so Ron tried to understand some of the concepts to appease them. Ron wasn't exactly sure why some things were considered sins and what heaven and hell had to do with it when he didn't believe in the two concepts, but he learned about them and tried to not succumb to them.

Even after he and Hermione divorced, Ron, out of habit, continued to mind the seven deadly sins.

Unfortunately for him, someone in his life soon made it rather difficult as he fell into a gigantic whirl of temptation.

* * *

  
**   
Socordia (Sloth)   
**

"Dad?"

"Hmm?" Ron said, not looking up from his solo chess game.

"Dad?"

"What is it, Hugo?"

"Why don't you go get yourself a bloke and get laid?"

Ron coughed and spluttered, accidentally spitting his tea on the board. The king and queen glared and shook their fists at him, but Ron ignored them and only turned to look at his son. A serious look came on Hugo's face, and Ron felt himself blushing at that unwavering expression. "Hugo! That's quite enough!"

"Seriously, Dad. It's been five years since you divorced Mum. When are you going to get over this apathy stage of yours and get yourself a guy?"

Ron couldn't believe his son was talking to him as if they were friends. Since when did their father-son relationship changed? Times like these was when he missed the more innocent days of Hugo and him chasing after each other on brooms, and the two of them going to every Cannon game they could go to. "Do I dare ask why you know so much about my private life?"

"Sure. Uncle Bill, Uncle Charlie, and Uncle George all told me about you. Apparently you reveal quite a bit when you've had some drinks."

"Bugger!" Ron groaned, deciding he'd never drink with his brothers again.

"So Dad, about getting laid . . . "

"Hugo, let's not talk about my . . . my private life."

"You have no _sex_ life, Dad. There's nothing to talk about! We need to fix that so you can have something to hide from me!"

"Look, Hu--"

"I mean, really, Dad! This isn't healthy. I'm worried about you."

Ron's red face now had a scary look to it, but Hugo remained unfazed. Ron cleared his throat and said, "I'm fine. You needn't worry about me."

"Right. So you say. I don't believe you." A long moment of silence passed as Hugo appeared deep in thought. Just as Ron deemed this strange conversation to be over, Hugo exclaimed, "Maybe it's not apathy! Maybe you've turned impotent! If that's the case, a simple Muggle drug called 'Viagra' will solve all your problems!"

Ron let out a loud groan, and his forehead landed on the chess board. He ignored the screams and yells from the furious pieces as he wondered if he should obliviate himself later.

* * *

  
**   
Ira (Wrath)   
**

Ron gripped his mug of coffee hard as he looked fiercely out the window into his backyard. There, under the big oak tree, was Rose and Scorpius laughing together as they watched something on her "kneetop". Ron had once tried to use one of those contraptions, but anytime he used it, he would get a blue screen with a bunch of text on it. Therefore, he decided he didn't need to use one of those kneetops.

Regardless of his experience with the "puters", he had other things to worry about as he watched his daughter and her "friend". Rose and Scorpius had become best friends since both of them had been sorted into Ravenclaw. When he found out that the two of them were mates, he nearly hexed poor Flitwick into a portrait, but Hermione managed to talk some sense into him. For the next seven years, he had barely tolerated Scorpius' presence in his home. He only allowed Scorpius to hang around here because Rose -- who was worse than her mother at the cold treatment -- would ignore Ron for weeks, and Ron, not wanting his little girl to be angry at him, learned to just live with it.

That didn't mean he still liked the sod.

Especially when the said sod was getting closer and closer to his baby girl. Never mind that Rose was now finished with Hogwarts and would start her mediwitch training -- Rose would always be Ron's little girl. Because of that, Ron saw it as his job to protect Rose from any slimy gits who would want to take advantage of her, and that also included Scorpius Malfoy.

Hugo, oversleeping as usual on a lazy summer day, came to stand next to him and asked, "What are you glaring at, Dad?"

"M'not glaring at anything."

"Dad, your eyebrows are so knitted together that they're almost a monobrow." Hugo peeked out the window. "Ah, you're watching Rose and Scor?"

"Someone has to keep an eye on them, especially _him_."

A perplexed frown came on Hugo's face. "Why?"

What Ron really wanted to say was that he wanted that scum to stay and keep his hands away from Rose, but what he ended up saying was, "I don't think Scorpius is good enough for Rose."

For some reason or another, that caused Hugo to burst out laughing really loudly. "Oh, Dad! I think you've got a loose screw in your head."

"Excuse me?!" Ron scowled.

Hugo stopped his inane laughing and uttered, "Scorpius is gayer than a pink penguin, Dad! So there's no way in Hogsmeade he'll go after Rose!" He started laughing again, this time leaning against the wall for support.

"What? You've got to be joking." Ron couldn't believe it. How could Scorpius being gay slip past him when he had a lot of gay friends himself? Well, not a lot, but he did have two.

"Nope. That's why he's got all that piercings on his left ear. Having those in his left ear means he's gay, Dad."

"I . . . piercings indicate that?" At least Ron now knew the reasoning behind Scorpius' asymmetrical fashion sense.

"Yeah, it does. By the way, I want to get my ear pierced, too, Dad."

" . . . No."

"Aw," Hugo said, giving him his best puppy eyes. "Please?"

"_No_. Now, since you've just told me that I don't have to worry about your sister and Scorpius, should I worry that he's after you?" Ron said this to make Hugo feel uncomfortable. He saw it as a payback for that conversation last week. He also figured if that was true, he'd have a legitimate reason to hex Scorpius.

Instead of looking horrified like he'd expected, Hugo responded calmly, "Dad? He knows I'm straight. Plus, he actually has his eyes set on someone else."

"Oh." Although Ron was curious on whom Scorpius fancied, he still felt deflated. Turning around, he stomped upstairs back into his room. He found himself staring at a blank wall as he tried to figure out why he felt odd by all these weird revelations.

* * *

  
**   
Superbia (Pride)   
**

For the next week or so, Ron continued to think and ponder on the most recent news on Scorpius. He still wasn't able to accept the fact that Scorpius was gay. Well, he could accept it, but it strangely bothered him, and he wasn't sure why he felt this way. It was as if he was looking at Scorpius in a new light, but he was having a hard time accepting this fact.

Or maybe he was just really embarrassed to have misjudged his daughter's friend, and he refused to admit his mistake.

Whatever it was, Ron avoided Scorpius to the point where Rose noticed and commented on it.

"Daddy?" Rose came up to him one day, a frown gracing her features. "Why are you avoiding Scorpius?"

"Eh? I'm not avoiding him," Ron lied, not looking directly at her.

"You are! I know you never really liked him, but he's my friend, and you're acting weirder around him than usual."

"Rosie, I'm not avoiding him. I'm just busy."

"Then why do you leave the room when he comes in? That's blatantly obvious. He thinks he did something wrong for you to hate him."

"I _don't_ hate him," Ron grumbled out.

Rose sighed. "Daddy, I know you hated his father and the rest of the Malfoy family, but don't you think you need to stop being proud and get over that ancient grudge?"

"Rosie, it's nothing, okay? I'm just busy." He tried hard to control his voice, but she only stalked out of the room to go on her morning jog. That made him groan. "Shite. Now, she'll ignore me for a while."

Standing up, he walked upstairs to go to his room, and he reached the guest room where Scorpius was spending the night. The door was opened, and he stopped and peeked inside. Scorpius was standing, his back towards the door, and he wasn't wearing a shirt. Without the shirt, Ron had a clear view of Scorpius' back, and what he saw nearly took his breath away.

On Scorpius' back was a tattoo -- a big tattoo that covered nearly all of his back. At the top, where his shoulders' bones rested, a night sky was drawn. Its clouds were grey and iridescent as it moved across the back in slow motion. Stars twinkled here and there, and they formed a constellation of some sort. It looked like Scorpius the constellation, but Ron wasn't entirely sure. The moon stayed in a corner, and it was currently in its waxing stage, matching the current lunar phase in real time.

Below the night sky was a majestic griffin. Ron could see its powerful body; its wings flapped and its tail swished back and forth. The white and gold colours were dimmed by the night sky, but thanks to the moonlight, it gave the griffin a mysterious glow. The griffin stared back at Ron -- its eagle eyes looking solemn yet majestic -- and it sent shivers down Ron spine, and his groin turned warm as arousal spread all over his body.

Spell bounded, Ron remained rooted in his spot. He knew he should walk away, he knew he shouldn't be looking, but that tattoo enticed him.

Right then, Scorpius turned his head, and their eyes met. Ron's blue eyes darted to look at Scorpius' face. It was pointy, like Draco's, but it had a softer appearance. Ron gazed at the pierced ear, taking in the silver jewelleries.

Scorpius broke the silence by drawling, "Can I help you with something, Mr Weasley?"

"Oh! It's, er, it's nothing. Just passing by." Cursing his ability to blush easily, Ron stuffed his hands inside the pockets of his jeans and quickly escaped into his room.

Once in the safety of his room, Ron spelled a locking charm on his door, cast a strong silencing charm, and leaned heavily against his door. His legs, feeling like jelly, were unable to support him, so he sank to the floor, feeling his hard cock against the tightness of his jeans. How was it possible that he turned aroused by just looking at that tattoo? Not to mention the husky voice and the way Scorpius' blond fringe fell in his eyes . . . why were all of these affecting him in ways he'd never imagined before?

Ron groaned as he summoned some lotion and tissues. He decided to just succumb to this inevitable circumstance for now and worry about his mental sanity later.

* * *

  
**   
Invidia (Envy)   
**

Rose invited another friend for the day. It was that Nott boy -- Franklin was it? -- and apparently he swung the same way as Scorpius did. At least that was Ron's conclusion. It was bad enough that Franklin gave Scorpius lewd looks and touched him rather inappropriately, but it was worse when Scorpius acted _and_ responded to the blatant flirting. Ron couldn't help but feel jealousy towards Franklin.

Plus, Ron had the misfortune of overhearing their conversation, and it was _filled_ with innuendos.

"Hey, Scor, have you been riding your broom lately?"

"Mm, not really. I haven't been in the mood, you know."

"Oh, I see. How about if I help you get in the mood then?"

"And how would you do that, Frankie?"

"Why don't we compare them?"

"Whatever, mate. I've seen yours, and it doesn't live up to my fine taste."

"Then I say you've got horrid taste."

"Is it my fault that your broom's not my type? And my tastes are not horrid!"

"Boys!" Rose finally shrieked out with a giggle. "You two are disgusting."

Ron, having heard enough, made a quick getaway to his room. His mind whirled as he thought of Scorpius' broom. Images of Scorpius and Franklin in compromising positions flashed in front of his eyes. Shutting them tightly, he groaned and tried to think of something else. To no avail, though, he could see a wanton Scorpius on his back, begging and pleading for pleasure, his pale cheeks stained red, and instead of Franklin, Ron saw himself in Franklin's place. In his imagination, Ron had locked Franklin up in a room, and he took on the job of touching Scorpius. He saw himself claiming Scorpius as his, and he said roughly to Scorpius, "You're mine. Nobody else's but mine."

For the tenth time in about three days, Ron summoned his wanking materials towards him, and he pleasured himself as he lost himself into his fantasies, desperately ignoring the fact that Scorpius was the same age as Rose.

When he was done, Ron stared at the ceiling above his bed, and he wondered maybe if he should go seek professional help.

He didn't understand this. Why did Scorpius have such a strange effect on him?

* * *

  
**   
Avaritia (Greed)   
**

He couldn't stop watching Scorpius. Any time Scorpius walked in the room, Ron would look up and watch every single move Scorpius made. The simple flip of his wrist to get his fringe out of his eyes, the way he tugged on one of the earrings, the tongue that would wet his lips, and that proud posture of the way Scorpius carried himself all were noticeable as Ron watched him discreetly.

The possessiveness he felt before grew stronger, and Ron found it harder to control his desire as more fantasies bombarded him. He'd imagine Scorpius tied up to his bed, writhing and squirming, pleading to be touched and to be fucked. Ron would slowly comply with Scorpius' wishes, but that was without the slow and treacherous torture he'd instigate on his very young lover.

Alone in the sitting room, Ron jolted himself back to reality. That image of Scorpius being bounded on his bed . . . he felt a shiver down his spine. That abuse of authority gave him a sense of power -- much different from the way he commanded his Aurors -- and while he found himself basking in that delicious feeling, he also felt disgusted at himself.

Sighing, he decided to grab something to eat in the kitchen. He wasn't sure where his children were at the moment -- only that he knew they were out. For that matter, he guessed Scorpius was with them. He walked down the corridor to his kitchen, and he stopped as his eyes narrowed at the beam of light coming from the loo. He crept to the door, which was opened at a crack, and with his wand in his hand, he peeked inside.

In the loo, Scorpius sat on the toilet, and he was obviously wanking. Ron's eyes grew large as he stared at the scene unfolding in front of him. He couldn't see Scorpius' groin area. Instead, what he saw was Scorpius throwing his head back, revealing an expanse of pale, unblemished skin that Ron desperately wanted to mark. Scorpius' mouth was slightly opened as he gasped and moaned. One of his hands was pinching and playing with his nipple, which Ron could see poking through the shirt. The other hand was pleasuring himself down there, and Ron didn't miss the tell-tale noises from Scorpius' crotch area.

The longer Ron stood and watched this scene uninvited, the more he became aroused. His trousers no longer felt comfortable but now felt rather snug. He felt warmth spreading from his middle to all over his body. His own breathing became ragged as Scorpius continued his self-wanking. Ron couldn't leave. He greedily stayed and watched until Scorpius reached his climax.

Letting out a soft, strangled cry, Scorpius stiffened and he came. It was over when he finally slumped on that toilet. Ron came back to reality, and he stumbled backwards. With all of his Auror skills in place, he quietly crept back to his room instead of the kitchen. His appetite had disappeared and was replaced by a different form of hunger.

* * *

  
**   
Gula (Gluttony)   
**

"Daddy!" Rose exclaimed. "Leave some of it for us, too!"

Ron chuckled as he served himself some more of his mother's delicious chocolate cake. "There's plenty to go around, you guys. Dig in." He cut off a piece with his fork and ate it, enjoying the moistness of the sweet cake.

Rose and Hugo both went after the cake, and Scorpius lingered behind them, sucking on a lolly. At first Ron didn't pay any attention to him, only concentrating on finishing his slice of cake so he could get more. He was almost done when he looked up, his eyes meeting Scorpius' darkened hazel ones. His gaze then travelled to the lolly. Scorpius' pink tongue came out to flick the top, and he wrapped his mouth around the lolly and sucked on it, his cheeks becoming hollow at that movement.

Ron stilled, and he continued to watch Scorpius suck on the lolly.

"Scor," Hugo's voice rang out. "Have some cake."

Scorpius took the lolly out of his mouth with a loud pop. "I will. After I finish this. Just save me some. Will you make sure you save some for me, Mr Weasley?"

Once again, their eyes met, and Ron forced himself not to blush and not to stare at the way the tongue continued to lick the lolly in a slow manner. Clearing his throat, he finally looked down at his cake and mumbled, "Yeah."

"Excellent. I can't wait until I have some. I know it's a real experience to try some of Mrs Molly Weasley's cake." Was it Ron's imagination or was Scorpius practically purring?

Ron quickly shoved the rest of the cake in his mouth, not caring if the icing and the crumbs ended up all over his lips and cheeks. Hastily, he stood up and said, "I'm done. Enjoy the cake."

Like all the other times, he fled to his personal haven, and he locked himself in his room, wondering just what was wrong with him and his libido. He bit his lips to hold back a frustrated scream. Watching that scene nearly made him want to jump on Scorpius. He had wanted to take Scorpius there and now -- even with Rose and Hugo there -- and he would have gladly preferred Scorpius over the cake.

Cursing at himself, he decided that he really did need help if he was actually going to favour sex over food -- especially his mother's chocolate cake.

* * *

  
**   
Luxuria (Lust)   
**

"Oh," Ron said suddenly, Flooing in from work. Sitting in his armchair was Scorpius, and Rose and Hugo were nowhere in sight. "Why are you in my chair?" He mentally cringed at the stupid question, yet he tried to give Scorpius a stern look. A look Scorpius ignored as he fiddled with one of his piercings and stroked his stomach. Ron could see a glimpse of the skin between the t-shirt and the jeans, and Ron again felt something coil in his own belly.

Scorpius looked up, his eyes half-closed, and gave Ron a lazy smile. "I was waiting for you, Mr Weasley."

Ron glared at him. "Quit playing and go hang out with Rose or something."

"I'm not playing, Mr Weasley." Scorpius straightened himself on the chair and squarely met Ron's fierce look with a defiant expression of his. "I've seen the way you look at me, and I just thought I'd end this whole charade to save you and me the hassle of dancing around each other."

Ron was not going to let Scorpius take control of this situation. In his coldest voice, he said, "You claim I look at you in a certain way. What if you're the one who read this wrong?"

"Mr Weasley, don't lie. I know you . . . I know you want me," Scorpius whispered, his voice causing Ron's cock to twitch with interest.

Refusing to back down, Ron continued in an icy voice. "Don't presume anything. What makes you think I want someone like you?"

Though it was quick, Ron saw a flicker of uncertainty in Scorpius' eyes, but it was replaced with a determined glint that made Ron's breath hitch. Scorpius stood up fluidly, and he glided over and stopped in front of Ron. Scorpius leaned in closely, and Ron felt the brush of Scorpius' hand on his robes. "You've been watching me. I've caught you looking at my tattoo. I've felt your presence when I was wanking in the loo that one time. And let's not forget the lolly incident. You were enthralled by the way I licked and sucked that sweet, weren't you?"

"S-stop . . . "

"No, I'm not stopping," Scorpius replied lightly into Ron's ears. The warm breath tickled him, and Ron couldn't keep his shudder in control. "Do you know why I got this tattoo? Why a griffin? It's because of you, Mr Weasley. For the longest time, I've had this crush on you, and when you divorced your former wife . . . do you know how much hope that had given me?"

"Wait, what?" Ron asked, his mind sluggishly trying to sort through the sweet and dangerous words that were uttered from Scorpius' lips. He brought his hands on top of Scorpius' thin shoulders, fully intending to push him away. He had to end this precarious situation. He had to take control over this again. How he lost control was beyond him, but Ron was not going to let Scorpius continue this.

However, instead of shoving Scorpius away, Ron ended up bringing Scorpius closer. Who made the next move, Ron wasn't sure, but the kiss between them was welcomed and all the more thrilling as Ron slowly deepened the kiss with his tongue. He licked Scorpius' lips, which parted instantly. Slipping his tongue inside the warm, moist cavern, Ron tasted the tea Scorpius had earlier. He tasted its sweetness and its bitterness, and Ron tilted their heads to get a better angle. Ron's tongue caressed and bumped into Scorpius', and while he expected Scorpius to seek dominance, he was surprised when Scorpius chose the submissive route.

Scorpius broke the kiss first. Panting lightly, Ron said, "We shouldn't do this . . . I mean . . . you're my daughter's age . . . "

"And you're my father's age," Scorpius returned softly. "But I don't care. I'm attracted to you . . . and you feel the same, right? Besides, in another twenty years or so, the age difference won't be that noticeable."

Ron gaped at Scorpius. "You . . . you were planning to stick around that long?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"Yes, no, I mean . . . damn it!" Ron shook his head to gain some clarity. "You shouldn't attach yourself to me like this. You have other blokes out there . . . like Franklin." He tried to keep the jealous note out of his voice, but he probably didn't do a good job of it since Scorpius started to laugh.

"Are you jealous of Frankie?"

Ron scowled.

Scorpius toned down his laugh to a soft chuckle. "Don't be. He's too busy going after someone else. Some Zabini bloke, I think. Besides, he knows I've had my eyes on you."

It really was mind-boggling that Scorpius claimed to like him. Ron just couldn't comprehend why it was him. He had to ask. "Why?"

"Why?" Scorpius cocked his head to the side. "Why I like you?"

Ron's voice had disappeared, so he nodded.

"Do I have to have a reason?" Scorpius asked.

"Well . . . "

"I remember the first time I saw you. It was the end of my first year. Rose dragged me over to introduce you and me. That glare you gave me left quite an impact on me. Though it was filled with hostility, I recall thinking you were really passionate, and you easily displayed your emotions compared to most people. After that, you never failed to greet me with a glare or some sort of a negative emotion. I found myself . . . I found myself falling for you that way."

Ron gave Scorpius an incredulous look. "Blimey . . . I reckon you're a bit mad."

"If I'm mad, then will you be my therapy?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, I see. You want me to clarify . . . " Scorpius traced a finger down Ron's cheek. "I want you, Mr Weasley. I want to suck your cock and taste you since I'm sure you would taste much better than that lolly. I want you to mark me with that wondrous lip of yours, and I want you to get acquainted with Guto on my back."

Ron felt himself turn harder and harder under his robes as Scorpius' sensual voice washed over him. He reached out to grab Scorpius by the hip, pulling and grinding their groins together. Scorpius' moan was like music, and Ron groaned in response. "Anything else?"

"Oh, yeah," Scorpius continued in a breathy voice. "After all that, I want you to prepare me with your thick fingers. I want them to touch that spot that will make me see colours and abstract designs. Then, when I'm all slick and stretched, I want your cock. I want that hard, pulsating rod in me, and I want you to pound me into the mattress until I cannot walk. I want us to come together. I want you to fuck me, Mr Weasley. I want it _now_."

Whatever remaining self-control in Ron broke as he growled and practically zoomed them into his room where he set all sort of silencing and locking charms. He was ready to do all that stuff Scorpius mentioned and more. He was ready to surrender to his lust, and he was not going to let his conscience or anything else stop him from his goal.

Well, almost. He had to ask and make sure one last thing. "You sure about this?"

Scorpius nodded, tugging his t-shirt over his head. "Yes, and I would hope this is not a one-night stand."

Ron glowered. "And I would hope you don't see me as that type of person."

"Of course not. I know you're an honourable man."

"And you're quite manipulative. Are you sure you're a Ravenclaw?" Ron asked in the midst of kissing that pale neck he fantasised about for days.

"Yeah, but I'll tell you that the hat did want to put me in Slytherin. So I guess I'm a Slytherclaw of some sort?"

"Whatever," Ron said, now pulling on Scorpius' jeans. "We'll discuss house affiliation later."

"Fine by me. Now, let's do it."

* * *

  
**   
Epilogus (Epilogue)   
**

"Pay up," Hugo said.

Teddy, Albus, and James all grumbled as they handed the money to Hugo while Rose shook her head in the background. "I can't believe you guys are all betting on my best mate _and_ my father like that."

Hugo looked over at her and said, "He's my father, too, so it's okay, right?"

Rose rolled her eyes and went outside, muttering about how stupidity can be contagious with boys.

Ron, hiding in the shadows by the doorway, shook his head and muttered, "Looks like Hugo needs some morality lessons from his grandparents . . . might not be a bad idea to make him go to church every week with them."

Scorpius leaned close and whispered, "You could, but where's the fun in that? Would you really deprive your one and only son some fun in his life?"

"Yes! Especially if my son gambles over my private life like this."

"Hmm. Well, maybe I can do something to distract you from his way of life?"

Even in the dimness, Ron could see Scorpius' hazel eyes glint with desire, and that soon made his own lust come forth once again. Licking his dry lips, he said, "I'm not against that idea."

"Good! Now, stop fretting about those seven deadly sins of yours and let's move this to somewhere more private. Unless you want to do it here and now -- if you'd like an audience."

Ron growled softly and pushed Scorpius towards the stairs. "Stop making weird suggestions."

"Then why don't you shut me up, King Weasley?"

Memories of his fifth year came to his head, and Ron said, "I'll shut you up. Just don't ever call me that again!" And Ron did shut Scorpius up with a long, deep kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> \- This is the griffin that gave me inspiration for Scorpius' tattoo! http://s.bebo.com/app-image/7933910923/5411656627/PROFILE/i.quizzaz.com/img/q/u/08/04/12/Griffin.jpg  
> \- According to babynames.com, Guto means "Griffin lord" in Welsh.


End file.
